


Bucky Barnes, Slogan Writer

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Steve Rogers, Seasickness, Sickfic, Vomiting, ambiguous time in canon where everybody is happy, motion sickness bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: Steve somehow got four days of vacation in a row, and also somehow managed to book a cruise that ran for those four days. Bucky, as usual, requested the same dates, got it approved, and then they were eagerly anticipating their vacation.When it came, they packed their bags and headed out to a pier not far from the city and boarded the cruise ship.And not two hours after boarding, Bucky's head was in a trashcan on the top deck as the boat began to sail away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bucky Barnes, Slogan Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A taking care of Person B who is sea sick / air sick / car sick.  
> [Original prompt post](https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/626758882390425600/traveling-ideas)

When Steve got any amount of vacation time, they had to savor it. 

That's not saying Bucky wasn't busy as well- he was working at SHIELD as well, just more in the realm of paperwork and was only called out for possible world-ending threats. Steve got called out for extremely mundane things nearly every day, and SHIELD hated giving him days away. They just wanted him there to take care of everything. 

So when SHIELD decided he could have vacation days, Bucky just asked for the same dates for vacation, and it was usually granted. He wasn't as important as Steve (Steve would get all puppy dog eyes if he heard Bucky say that, tell him he's just as important, but it's the truth and Bucky's pretty sure Steve knows it too). 

Steve somehow got four days of vacation in a row, and also somehow managed to book a cruise that ran for those four days. Bucky, as usual, requested the same dates, got it approved, and then they were eagerly anticipating their vacation. 

When it came, they packed their bags and headed out to a pier not far from the city and boarded the cruise ship. 

And not two hours after boarding, Bucky's head was in a trashcan on the top deck as the boat began to sail away. 

Steve's hand was in his hair, holding it behind him so none of it would fall in his face or in the way of the vomit. He was making a gentle shushing sound, trying his best to help Bucky even through there was nothing more to be done. 

After what felt like an eternity, his stomach finally seemed to be content. He heaved a few more times, just to make sure he was really done, before pulling his head up slowly to face Steve. 

Steve, in a navy blue tank top and denim shorts and flip flops he'd borrowed from Sam that don't even really fit. 

Steve, who had planned this entire thing because he wanted a fun, relaxing, extended weekend vacation with his boyfriend and instead was having to deal with said boyfriend puking his guts out because he didn't know he was seasick.

"You okay?" Steve asked, and Bucky nodded slowly as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, not caring if it stained the sleeve. It was extremely hot anyway, he wasn't sure why he wore a sweatshirt in the first place. 

"For now." He sighed. "'didn't know I got seasick." 

"You would get carsick sometimes, before." Steve shrugs. Bucky can't remember ever being carsick, but Steve honestly has more of Bucky's memories from before than Bucky does. They use the term 'before' almost too much, it seems, because it's easier to say than 'before we fell or crashed'.

"Let's head inside. The motions of the boat should be softer there." Steve says, wrapping an arm around Bucky's shoulders and helping him walk inside the ship. 

Once they were inside, Steve scanned the room key they'd been given to enter the lounge that was reserved to those who had a room on the top floor of the ship- It was extra money or something, since with it, they got access to a lounge with an almost constant buffet of food, a usually quiet sitting area, and a private hot tub on a connected deck. 

Their room wasn't ready yet, so it was the next best place to go. 

One of the staff members saw them come into the lounge, with Steve half supporting Bucky's weight as they walked, and casually said "Seasickness?" 

"Yeah." Steve replied as Bucky sat down on one of the couches in the lounge sitting area. 

The staff members nodded. "I'll bring out some water for him. Usually we have these little bracelets that can help motion sickness- but it might be a bit until I can get one. I'll make a few calls." She said cheerfully, like she'd gone through the exact same conversation a million times before. 

"Thank you so much." Steve let out a sigh of relief, genuine gratitude in his voice. 

And Bucky feels awful, because Steve's worried about it.

Truly, he's fine. Just a bit of motion sickness, a tiny amount of puking, it's nothing terrible. He'll be okay. 

But Steve's worried. 

That just makes him feel worse. 

Steve finishes talking with the staff member and sits down next to him, and Bucky immediately spills into rambling apologies. 

"Woah, woah, why are you sorry?" Steve cuts him off mid-apology, face distorting into clear confusion. 

"B-because you're worried." Bucky stumbles over his words a bit, struggling to hold back tears. He hadn't been allowed to have emotions for seventy years, and as a consequence his emotions now were amplified. 

Especially his sense of guilt. 

"Buck, I'm not worried- well, that's a lie, I am worried, but that's not your fault." Steve assured. "Here, can I take the hairtie on your wrist so I can pull your hair up? I'll braid it, okay?" 

Bucky's stomach was still upset from the rocking motion of the boat, his head spinning a bit from everything happening, yet he managed to smile a little bit at Steve's offer. He loved it when Steve braided his hair, he was always so gentle and created a nearly perfect braid every single time. Natasha said she had taught him even before Bucky came home. 

Bucky carefully took the hairtie off the wrist of his flesh arm and handed it to Steve.

For the next twenty minutes, Steve braided his hair while humming lullabies and encouraging Bucky to drink small sips of the water the staff member had brought them. 

After the hairtie secured the braid in place, the staff member Steve had talked to before returned with the same bright smile on her face and a plastic container in her hand. 

"Okay, so I called the front, and they got your room all ready as quick as they could, and they were able to send this up." She handed the container to Steve. "It's a bracelet that helps motion sickness by targeting an acupressure point."

Steve opened the container up, and Bucky held out his flesh wrist for him to put the bracelet on. 

It was a soft seafoam green elastic fabric with what looked like a button sewed into the middle of it. The button sat right on the inside of his wrist, pushing down just a bit. 

It was like instant relief. 

Steve chuckled a little. "That help?" He asked, and Bucky realized he must have made a face of pure bliss as soon as the nausea left. 

"Yea." He croaked, a little embarrassed. "Helps a lot." 

The staff member waved them goodbye as they left the lounge to head back to their room. 

~~~~~~~

"This thing is magic." Bucky commented, looking at the bracelet as they laid in bed that night. 

"You like it that much?" Steve questioned, looking up at it as if trying to see what was so great. 

"Stevie, look, I could barely walk before because of nausea and now I can go out to dinner with you and my stomach is fine!" Bucky smiled. "Acupressure. It's magic." 

Steve started laughing. "That should be their slogan!" 

Bucky giggled a bit. "I'll have to pitch that, could make millions." 

"There, your true calling, slogan writing." Steve shook his head playfully. 

For the rest of the trip, there was only one instance when he got seasick again, and it was because Bucky wanted to see if he could go through the rest of the trip without it.

He could not, and that was okay. 

He and Steve made the most of those four vacation days, even if there were a few hours in that time that were not so fun.

They decided to go on another cruise a year later, and the bracelet worked its wonders yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to submit a prompt for me to write, check out the notes of my prompt fills series this fic is in!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
